Despicable Beatles?
by arsazu1985
Summary: Short stories where I'll include some Beatles songs in the plot and some songs as soloists too. Gru family and Grucy fanfics mostly.
1. I'll love her for life

**Hello again; I'm back now with these short stories where I'll include some Beatles songs in the plot as some of other songs which were written after the band's break up as well. I'll try to include all the Gru family in them or at least a Grucy fanfic.**

**These stories will not follow a specific order.**

Despicable… Beatles? Chapter 1: I'll love her for life

Gru and Lucy were celebrating their honeymoon; their boss Ramsbottom was so kind to give them a travel around the world for one month; after all, they were now his best two agents and he thought that'd be a good way to reward them.

On the last month, Gru and Lucy visited many places like Hawaii, The Great Wall of China, The Everest, Taj Mahal, when they visited Russia Gru took advantage of the journey to introduce his wife to the rest of his family (Gru was the translator); they also visited Venice; and for _La pièce de resistance… _Paris; what an excellent way to finish a honeymoon, in the city of love.

It would have been perfect except for an unexpected thing, the weather; on the same way they arrived, a huge rain began that lasted all day long; Gru felt frustrated because he wanted to know the city along with Lucy but the rain forced them to stay in the hotel and though they had a romantic dinner in the restaurant of the hotel, Gru couldn't let to feel a bit angry.

On the next day, early morning; the rain was still there and Gru felt more frustrated.

Lucy: What's wrong honey?

Gru: Nothing, it's just that I'd wish this awful rain to finish so we can spend a great day in the city.

Lucy: Oh, sweetie! (kiss on the lips) don't worry about that; I don't care the rain as long as you are with me; besides, we still have two more days left before going back home. I'd like to see the girls again, I miss them a lot.

Lucy saw that Gru was still upset and told him.

Lucy: Come on honey; you'll see soon that the sun is going to shine; I'll take a shower and then we can go to the restaurant again.

They kissed again and Lucy went to the bathroom; that was one of the best things about her, thought Gru; she always sees to the good side of everything and she always cheers me up. Some minutes later, Gru saw through the window that the rain had stopped and the clouds were fading away and the sun was still showing up slowly.

Lucy: I told you, didn't I?

Lucy was wearing a beautiful blue dress (her favorite color) and she approached to him.

Lucy: Perhaps after having breakfast we can go outside and visit the Eiffel tower… partner.

Gru chuckled and said: yes, why not?

Gru was sure more than ever that he'll love his wife for life; after she adopted the girls, he knew that soon or later his daughters would ask him to get them a mother but since his childhood, Gru always had terrible experiences about dating; and when he met Lucy, at first he only thought she was only a crazy woman who dared to shock him with her lipstick taser. But when he started to know her better, he saw in her the perfect mother for his kittens and they couldn't be happier for them.

_What if it rained? _

_We didn't care _

_She said that someday soon _

_The sun was gonna shine. _

_And she was right, _

_This love of mine, _

_My valentine. _

_As days and nights,_

_Would pass me by _

_I tell myself that I was waiting for a sign _

_Then she appeared, _

_A love so fine, _

_My valentine. _

_And I will love her for life_

_And I will never let a day go by _

_Without remembering the reasons why _

_She makes me certain _

_That I can fly _

_And so I do, _

_Without a care _

_I know that someday soon the sun is gonna shine _

_And she'll be there _

_This love of mine _

_My valentine. _

_What if it rained? _

_We didn't care. _

_She said that someday soon _

_The sun was gonna shine _

_And she was right _

_This love of mine, _

_My valentine._

**I hope you liked it; I'll write another chapter as soon as possible**


	2. She's my woman

**Hello, here's another fanfic; I hope you like it.**

_Second fanfic: "She's my woman"_

Gru knew that he got the perfect woman for him when he married Lucy; it had passed almost a year since their marriage and Gru was more in love with her every day.

Lucy always had a peculiar way to show Gru that he was only the man in her life; in one mission, for example; they had to work along with James Bond himself. Gru had to admit in his mind that he really was a very good looking guy, but not for Lucy; for her, 007 was just an ally and no more.

When they had work in cover and showed to the people that they were a happy marriage, people around them always used to say that they looked very happy and in love; though Lucy showed her loving in her characteristic cheerful way.

_My love don't give me presents _

_I know that she's no peasant _

_Only ever has to give me _

_Love forever and forever _

_My love don't give me presents _

_Turn me on when I get lonely _

_People tell me that she's only fooling _

_I know she isn't _

_She don't give boys the eye _

_She hates to see me cry _

_She is happy just to hear me _

_Say that I will never leave her _

_She don't give boys the eye _

_She will never make me jealous _

_Gives me all her time as well as loving _

_Don't ask me why _

_She's a woman who understands _

_She's a woman who loves her man _

_My love don't give me presents _

_I know that she's no peasant _

_Only ever has to give me _

_Love forever and forever _

_My love don't give me presents _

_Turn me on when I get lonely _

_People tell me that she's only fooling _

_I know she isn't _

_She's a woman who understands_

_She's a woman who loves her man_

Seriously… did anyone doubt it?


End file.
